The Wubbie
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 45: The Wubbie. With Special Guests Max Wittert and Ana Fabrega In-Studio Guests Max Wittert Ana Fabrega Games Played Cause of Deaf Submitted by Morgan from Australia Theme Song Someone try to hear me out But then they told me that they were deaf Deaf Necessary Background People die all the time and sometimes it's just too hard to figure out how they died without audio clues! How to Play Jo will assign a cause of death to a contestant without revealing it to the others. The contestant will have to act out the sound of the death and other contestants will have to try and guess how they died. If a correct guess is made, 2 points are awarded: 1 goes to the person acting the death, and 1 goes to the person who correctly guessed. Example Deaths: * Attacked by an ostrich at a petting zoo * Food poisoning from a really bad quinoa salad * Embarrassment after mom came shopping with you and your friends House Rule: Contestants come up with the deaths themselves Callers Bob from Lindon(sp?), New Jersey Jake Gould John from Canston(sp?), New Jersey Jimmy Jim from Brooklyn, New York Winner(s) Max Wittert Let's Give them This! (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Jake Gould Theme Song I was invited to a birthday party But I forgot all about it But when I went to the sidewalk I found some objects Let's give them this Necessary Background You are minding your own business walking down the street when suddenly some ruffian comes up to you and asks you to stop. Then another hooligan gets out of a nearby car, looks you up and down, turns to their partner and says, "Let's give them this, or something." What exactly is that something you are going to get? How to Play Players are told what they are going to be given in the form of "Let's give them blank." Players must then decide what blank truly is. Nothing should be taken literally. Everything is a code word or euphemism for something else. Is this a good thing, is it a bad thing, something else? Best euphemism wins. House Rule: Keep it Clean! Callers N/A Winner(s) Anna Fabrega Superhero the Wedge Submitted by Karen Golbrin(sp?) from Los Angeles Theme Song What is stuck between this thing? It's superhero the wedge Necessary Background Is it a bird? No. Is it a plane? No. It is Wedge. Most people know the Wubbie as that romantic, albino, 11-pound rabbit whose demanding appetite for love is matched by his reciprocal generosity in the hay box. What I bet you didn't know is that the Wubbie's alter ego is actually the unknown superhero, The Wedge! Saving dames and solving crimes one hop at a time! When powered by a steady supply of oat groats, his superhero Wubbie snack, The Wedge has three superpowers. As his name would suggest, he can crouch into a wedge shape to stop trucks from rolling, shim a door open, or obstruct a tight corridor. He can chew or chomp through many material obstructions such as shoelaces, computer chargers, or a fine Italian billfold. He can shed enormous volumes of hair which can clog drains or destroy professionalism by covering the seat of your pants with white hair. Most superheros are motivated by a desire to help humanity, but The Wedge has a smaller aspiration: to finally impress the one person who wants nothing to do with him, an elderly calico feline named Iommi. The prize of a lifetime would not be peace on earth for mankind, but to retire to a cozy ditch and smell her bottom. How to Play Players must identify an evil arch nemesis and describe a situation in which the Wubbie becomes The Wedge and uses any, or all, of his superpowers (wedging, chewing, or shedding) to save the day. The winner of each round must conceive the most thrilling scenario in which The Wedge triumphs over his evil rival in hopes to win the girl, the cat. Manolo will judge the best scenario. Callers Bob from Lindon(sp?), New Jersey Kim (-sanity) Winner(s) Ana Fabrega Winning Game Cause of Deaf Trivia Never let maids touch the trees. Manolo wore all camel colors, so he looked like a couch. Bob from New Jersey kept hanging up unexpectedly. Jo claims that Superhero the Wedge is the weirdest game ever submitted (up to this episode). Manolo claims deaf people have great handshakes (because they are so confident!). Everyone is puzzled. Kim relates a true story about a bear breaking into a screened porch, eating a little girl's rabbit while she watches, subsequently getting shot by police, and it's body being dragged across the family's lawn.